Sun visors are placed in vehicle interiors and thus subjected to impact exigencies when a collision occurs. Then these parts are also designed to fulfil the requirements for occupant's safety.
According to specification EC21 mirrors must not break under a specific impact force, which involves its time and magnitude.
For this purpose, some different inventions are known in the state of the art. Some of them try to prevent contact between head's occupant and mirror and others try to withstand strength received from the impact force.
It is known in the state of the art that there are different solutions adopted in order to obtain sun visors, which either avoid the breakage of the mirror or, in case this occurs, avoid the contact of broken pieces against the user.
An example is German Patent Number DE2742318 which discloses a sun visor fixed to the flat face of a padded sun blind with a transparent film, which covers the mirror and is fastened down at the edges. The mirror may be recessed to lie flush with the flush of the sun blind. The plastic film is preferably thermoplastic, fixed by welding. It is mentioned that this sun visor provides greater safety in an accident.
European Patent Number EP0401759 discloses a safety mirror which comprises a glass mirror with an adhesive layer or tape on its reflective surface side, and an integral transparent cover having an essentially rectangular shape, and made as one piece from a plastic material for housing the glass mirror.
PCT application number WO03053740 relates a breakage-prevention support structure for safety mirrors which are mounted to an element inside a motor vehicle. The inventive structure comprises an internal base body, the external, rear side of which is covered. Moreover, said body comprises a housing for a mirror. A glass mirror, a rigid sheet and an absorbent layer are combined in order to enable the element to withstand impact.
German Patent Number DE 20214231U describes a sun visor where the cosmetic mirror is placed in such a way that in case of impact the user's head does not contact to the mirror.
So the aim of the present invention is to design a sun visor support provided with elastic means which absorbs the impact energy in case of head contacts to mirror and allows the mirror to be again in its original position.
Although the previous mentioned solutions disclose different designs for a sun visor in order to prevent any damage to the user, none of the cited solutions provides a sun visor support, which is designed to prevent breakage of the sun visor and protect the user, and elastic means. Elastic means prevent the damage of sun visor pieces in most of impact cases, so is possible to reuse the sun visor. This means that it is possible to reuse the sun visor in case none of its parts are broken without need of replacing any sun visor component.